


catradora fluff

by evawilkinson



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evawilkinson/pseuds/evawilkinson
Summary: the rebellion adjusts to a more comfortable life, as they attempt to bring magic back to the universe.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 326





	1. Brightmoon

Adora was gripping Catra's hand, pulling her somewhat forcefully through the grand hall of Bright moon.  
"C'mon Catra, do I really need to drag you all the way in?" Adora laughed, looking over her shoulder to see a flustered Catra, starring angrily at their intertwined hands.  
" _No_ , you could always leave me outside like I asked you to," Catra retorted.  
Adora rolled her eyes. "and where do you plan to stay?"  
Catra looked down. "I don't know, are you sure this is a good idea? me staying in bright moon?"  
Adora smiled gently, turning around to face Catra. her hands reached out to her, and she cupped Catra's cheeks tenderly, pulling her face to her own. "I'm sure. This is your home now, Catra. You belong here with us. With me," Adora whispered.  
Catra melted into her hands, and sighed. "Okay," she agreed, wrapping her arms around Adora's waist.  
"Hey guys! Good news!" Bow's booming voice came from behind them.  
Catra shrieked, jumping out of Adora's grasp.  
In front of them stood Glimmer and Bow, both looking amusingly at them.  
Adora focused on Catra as she folded her arms, and a light blush appeared on her face, where Adora's hands used to be. Adora couldn't help but smile, until she noticed glimmer staring at her knowingly.  
"What is it?" Adora asked.  
"I asked my dad, Catra is welcome to stay here. The guards have started converting the dungeon back to a room, Catra can stay there!" Glimmer exclaimed.  
"Why would Catra need a separate room?" Adora asked innocently.  
"Oh, I don't know. If you want to stay in Adora's room there's plenty of space, I can just move an extra bed in there and-"  
"No need, me and Catra used to share a bed all the time back in the horde," Adora insisted.  
Adora saw all three of her friends stare at her. She turned to Catra. "what?" she asked.  
Catra smiled and shook her head. "you're really pushing it, you know that?"  
"Whatever, you know you want to share a room with me too," Adora laughed  
"Fine, but this time around I get the top half of the bed, and you can sleep at my feet,'' Catra teased.  
"What? absolutely not!" Adora argued playfully.  
"First come first serve," Catra laughed, running away from the group, and through the hallways of Brightmoon.  
"Catra! You don't even know they way!'' Adora ran after her.  
The two fumbled into each other as they raced down the hallway, leaving Bow and Glimmer alone.  
"Guys! Watch out you're gonna break something!" Bow called after them, but they were too far ahead. he sighed when they were out of sight.  
Glimmer looked at him curiously. "So, do you think they're..."  
"Oh definitely," Bow finished.  


Adora laughed as she neared the door to her room, about to win their race. She'd caught up with Catra when she'd paused at a fork in the hallway, and hadn't known which way to go. Now with her room only a couple feet away, Adora confidently picked up her pace.  
Suddenly, there was a weight crushing adora to the floor, Catra had leapt desperately onto her back moments before Adora would have won. Adora collapsed under Catra's unexpected impact, and they rolled intertwined on the ground through the door frame.  
"Agh, Catra that's cheating!" Adora laughed, gently pushing Catra from on top off her, and standing up.  
"Oh really?" Catra asked, when she was back on her feet.  
"Yes," Adora demanded.  
"Fine then, have your stupid bed," Catra smiled slyly, as she pushed Adora so she wold fall to her back onto her pink, cushioned pillows.  
Before Adora hit the bed, she swiftly grabbed hold of Catra's waist, and dragged her down with her.  
They fell onto the bed together, on their sides, and met each other's eyes once they were both down.  
They were silent for a moment, as they caught their breaths.  
"You know, we could just sleep like this," Adora suggested softly.  
"Works for me," Catra agreed with the same soft tone.  
Adora smiled as she saw Catra closing her eyes. It was early evening, and usually sitting around doing nothing at this hour would stress Adora out, but she felt more relaxed than she ever had. Maybe just because she was tired, Maybe because the war was finally over, Maybe, because Catra was there, in front of her, and the words "I love you," hung fresh in the air. The horde had taught Adora that caring for people was a weakness, and weaknesses should be hidden. In Brightmoon, Adora was taught the opposite, but she also learned that if she wanted to save Etheria, she had to harden her heart to Catra. This was the first time that what Adora felt was allowed to matter, and now she could let it matter most. She would seize every opportunity she was given, to go after what she wanted.  
Catra was half asleep now, purring quietly against Adora's chest.  
"Catra?" Adora whispered.  
"Mhm?" she mumbled in response.  
"I want us to be together... like as girlfriends" Adora stated cautiously.  
A smile spread across Catra's face.  
"What?" Adora frowned curiously.  
"Nothing, it's just my girlfriend is an idiot," Catra whispered to herself.  
Adora smiled at her blissfully, before laying down beside Catra, so close that their foreheads were touching, and closed her eyes.


	2. Invitation

Catra woke up to the sound of light chatter, and looked around. She was huddled next to Adora, and there was no one else in the room. Catra looked up to the bedroom window, and saw stars in the sky. They took some getting used to, but they were comforting somehow. Adora was still sleeping, and Catra thought she'd never seen her look this peaceful. She slipped carefully out of Adora's grasp, so that she wouldn't wake her, and followed the sounds of voices out of Adora's room. She followed the sounds through the hallways, and up to an open door, leading into a war room, where Glimmer and Bow were seated beside each other at a long table.  
Glimmer looked up, and saw Catra standing by the doorway. "You're up," she observed.  
Catra nodded, and made her way over to them, as she got closer, she noticed they were huddled over a letter. "What's that?" she asked.  
"We were gonna show you and Adora earlier, but you were asleep," Bow said, passing Catra the note.  
"An invitation to a ball in Zelnora? Where is that?" Catra asked.  
"It seems to be a planet," Glimmer explained. "We're just not sure how they know about Etheria, and the rebellion."  
"Or why they'd invite us to a ball," Bow added.  
Catra stared at the letter. "Maybe they were able to sense the shift of magic here with some sort of technology, like Horde Prime did," she guessed.  
Glimmer visibly stiffened, and Bow grabbed her hand, in an attempt to comfort her.  
"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Catra consoled. "They're probably just trying to reach out to other planets."  
"Right.. yeah," Glimmer sighed, but was still visibly shaken.  
Catra frowned. "Hey... everything will be okay... you know? It won't be like last time," she mumbled awkwardly.  
Glimmer smiled widely at her. "Are you trying to comfort me?" she teased.  
"No. I'm going back to sleep," Catra huffed, turning away from them.  
"Right, we wouldn't want _Adora_ to get cold, sleeping with out you," Glimmer teased, and bow lightly hit her shoulder as a warning.  
Catra turned around slowly, "what was that?" she asked with a threatening smile, as she extracted her claws.  
Glimmer smiled in response.  
"Glimmer... please, no," Bow begged nervously.  
"All I'm saying," she continued, despite his warning, "Is that I think it's sweet that you and Adora are such close _friends,"_.  
Catra frowned in annoyance.  
"You just _love_ each other so much, you're so soft for each other," Glimmer continued confidently. "Can I just say, it's so _cute_ when you get all nervous and blush around her," she finished.  
"First of all," Catra begun through gritted teeth, "I _do not_ do _that_ ," she scowled. "secondly," Catra stepped intimidatingly towards Glimmer, "I..." she hissed, "am NOT," she continued, " _cute!_ " she leapt onto Glimmer, knocking her out of her chair.  
"Hey!" Glimmer laughed, before teleporting away from Catra, and to Bow's side.  
Catra gave up, and crossed her arms in frustration.  
" _Look,_ Glimmer and I just want to know," Bow eased in, "If you and Adora are together," he smiled sweetly.  
Catra looked dramatically away. "Well, _not_ that it's any of your business, but I guess, we kind of are," she huffed under her breath.  
Bow and glimmer shared a smile, then looked to Catra.  
_"what?"_ she growled defensively.  
"That's great!" Bow cheered, as they ran up and pulled Catra into a hug.  
"No, no, no, get _off_ of me," Catra said, wriggling out of their grasp. She tore herself away from them. "I'm going to sleep," she hissed, walking away.  
"We're happy for you!" Glimmer called after her.  
"I don't care," Catra called back, as she continued walking back to her room.

That morning, the first thing Adora saw when she woke up, was Catra's head tucked into her neck. She laid back for a couple minutes, and ran her fingers through Catra's hair until she started to hear her purr. Adora looked over again, and saw Catra's eyes opening.  
"Morning," Adora said gently.  
Catra sat up, and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Morning," she repeated.  
Adora smiled, sat up, then quickly and impulsively kissed Catra.  
Catra's eyes shot wide open in shock, and her cheeks went pink.  
Adora was staring at her with a dumb smile plastered on her face. It was only the second time, and it still felt so new and overwhelming to kiss Catra, but Adora wasn't sure that feeling would ever go away.  
"Again," Catra said.  
"Huh?" Adora mumbled.  
"I missed that one, do it again," she asked.  
Adora smiled, and kissed her again, more slowly this time.  
Catra pressed herself into the kiss, getting as close to Adora as physically possible, and resting her hands on Adora's shoulders.  
Adora pulled away with butterflies in her stomach.  
There was a knock on the door, and Glimmer's voice boomed through. " _Guys! Get up already! Mandatory meeting in 15,"_ she shouted.  
_"We'll be there!"_ Adora called back, bouncing out of bed.  
Catra watched as Adora threw on her stupid red jacket and tied her hair in a pony. When she was done, Adora turned back to face Catra with a smile.  
"You coming?" Adora asked.  
"Why do I have to go to your stupid meetings," Catra whined, as she fell back on the bed.  
Adora stood over the bed with her arms crossed. "They're not that bad," Adora defended.  
"I wanna go back to bed," Catra groaned.  
Adora laughed, and shook her head. "If I have to go, so do you," she said, offering her arm out to Catra.  
Catra stubbornly swatted her arm away with her tail.  
"Catra, c'mon! We can make pancakes first if you get up quickly," Adora suggested.  
Catra sat up in bed. "What are pancakes?" she asked curiously.  
"I'll show you, just get up," Adora repeated, offering out her hand once again.  
Catra reluctantly grabbed her hand, and Adora pulled her out of bed.  
Catra let her fingers intertwine with Adora's, as she dragged her out of their room.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading my story :) I hope you enjoy, we rlly need to be fed after s5. Anyways, next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
